It's The Year 2030
by 8srfan
Summary: Just as the title suggests, the year is 2030. Ted has finished telling his story, one where Tracy doesn't die and Barney/Robin are still together. But what comes next?
1. It's The Year 2030

**IT'S THE YEAR 2030**

* * *

 _If you haven't read my other HIMYM fanfic, please do! It's called_ **How I Loved Your Mother** _and I'm very proud of it. It has nothing to do with this story (although very similar in tone and format…yes, I write in script-format only, sorry)._

 _I got this idea after reading BeneathTheUmbrella's Turn Back Time, so thanks for the inspiration!_

 _Unlike my previous (and first HIMYM) story, this one is a lot more planned-out. I know the endgame, I know how I'm gonna get there and I hope you'll enjoy it. Some interesting twists are coming up soon, but in the meantime tell me what you think of this opening! Thanks in advance!_

* * *

 **2030**

 _Ted and Tracy's living-room. Penny (15) and Luke (13) are sitting on the couch, staring at the 'camera'._

 **Ted (voice-over, VO):** So, where was I?

 **Luke:** You mean there's more?

 **Ted (VO):** What, you don't suppose that was it, do you?

 **Penny:** Well…kind of.

 **Luke:** Yeah, I mean you got all the important parts. Uncle Barney and Aunt Robin got married, Marshall and Lily went to Rome for a year, and while waiting for the train outside the wedding, you met mom.

 **Penny:** What more is there?

 **Ted (VO):** Well, don't you wanna know details? Like, how we dated and got to know each other and fell in love and got married—(Penny and Luke look bored)—and had two ungrateful children?

 **Penny:** Come on, dad, don't be that guy.

 **Ted (VO):** This is unbelievable.

 **Luke:** We don't have to know _**everything**_. Don't you like keeping that part of your life with Mom a secret? It means it's more meaningful that way.

 **Penny:** (nods) I agree.

 **Ted (VO):** And this has nothing to do with the fact that you guys are bored out of your minds and can't wait to run to your rooms?

 **Penny and Luke (screaming):** What?!

 **Penny:** That's outrageous, dad.

 **Luke:** Totally.

 **Penny:** I thought you knew us better.

 **Luke (nods):** Uh-huh.

 **Penny:** (gets up) Well, since that's settled…

 **Luke:** Yeah I think I'm gonna go play some videogames.

(Tracy enters)

 **Tracy:** Hi guys!

 **Penny:** Oh look, mom's here!

 **Luke:** Hey, mom!

 **Tracy:** What were you guys doing? (looks at the 'camera') Oh no. Not again.

 **Ted (VO):** I didn't even get to the good part this time!

 **Tracy:** (to Penny and Luke) I am so sorry you had to hear all that.

 **Penny:** It was terrible.

 **Luke:** I wanted to pull my eyes out!

 **Ted (VO):** Hey!

(Ted finally comes onto the screen and kisses Tracy)

 **Ted:** You said you loved it two minutes ago.

 **Penny:** That's when the meet-cute finally happened.

 **Luke:** Yeah, who cares what happens after that? You guys met, that's what's important.

 **Tracy:** (looking up at Ted, smiling) Some wise children ya got there, Mosby.

 **Ted:** Mm-hmm, who do you think they take after?

(They smile and kiss again)

 **Penny:** I'm going to my room.

 **Luke:** Me too.

(They both leave the room)

 **Tracy:** (quietly, after they leave) So? Did you talk to her? (they both sit on the couch and cuddle)

 **Ted:** I…couldn't! I can't talk to her about boys and breakups in front of Luke.

 **Tracy:** (groans) I just still can't believe someone broke my baby girl's heart like that.

 **Ted:** Look, it was gonna happen sooner or later, right? How many times was _**my**_ heart broken before I found you?

 **Tracy:** (smiles) And how many times after?

 **Ted:** The point is, I'm actually kind of glad that it happened now. Not when she's older and it's much harder for her to recover. At least at 15, you know she's gonna forget about it in a week or a month or something.

 **Tracy:** That's true. (plays with his hair) I never imagined you'd be so open about your daughter dating other boys.

 **Ted:** What can I say? I've grown. I'm wise and mature now.

 **Tracy:** Oh, ho-ho, "wise" we can _**all**_ agree on. (picks out a gray hair from his head and shows it to him)

 **Ted (screams):** Ow, hey!

 **Tracy:** "Mature", I'm not so sure about.

 **Ted:** Oh yeah?

(He starts tickling her and she falls on her back on the couch, giggling and laughing uncontrollably as he climbs over her. They stop after a few seconds and just stare into each other's eyes, breathing over each other heavily)

(Then, Tracy breaks the silence…)

 **Tracy:** I can see up your nostrils.

(He resumes tickling her, this time with some pinching too, and she laughs again)

(The camera moves away from the happy couple and into Penny's room)

(Penny has gotten dressed and is ready to sneak out from the window)

(Her phone rings: she has a text)

(She looks at it and smiles then slowly and carefully sneaks out the window)

* * *

 _(Night-time. Penny is walking down the streets alone.)_

(She hears footsteps behind her, but ignores them. This isn't a horror movie after all)

(The footsteps start getting louder and louder, closer and closer)

(Penny fights the urge to look back, but the footsteps get increasingly loud—someone behind her is _running_ towards her)

(Penny speeds up just a little bit—she doesn't want to seem alarmed or anything, especially if this is all just in her head)

(The footsteps keep getting closer)

(Until finally, they run right past her)

(It's a jogger. A guy wearing short shorts and a tank top with wireless earphones plugged into his ears)

(Penny sighs. What a relief.)

(And then, a voice…)

 **Guy's voice (VO):** Should you be out here?

 **Penny (screams):** Aahh!

(She turns around and there's a kid, around her age, standing behind her throwing the trash in front of his house)

(He's tall, hazel eyed, slightly muscular)

 **Guy:** (chuckles) Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You just look lost.

 **Penny:** (sighs) Oh. I'm sorry. Umm, sorry I screamed. I just wasn't expecting—I didn't see you actually.

 **Guy:** Really? 'Cause you walked _right_ past me.

 **Penny:** (smiles) Sorry. And no, not lost. I live a couple of blocks away. I'm going to the train station. So…thanks anyway. (resumes walking)

 **Guy:** I could drive you there if you want. I have a permit.

 **Penny:** It's…thanks, no need at all. It's just a couple more blocks.

 **Guy:** No, I insist. Come on. I got the keys right here.

(Penny ponders for a moment, then smiles)

(She offers a handshake)

 **Penny:** I'm Penny.

(The guy smiles back innocently)

* * *

 **the year 2060**

 _(A futuristic living-room. Two teenagers (a boy and a girl) are sitting on a couch, staring into the 'camera')._

 **Future Penny (voice-over):** And that, kids, is how I met…your uncle Neil.

(They both groan in frustration)

 **Boy:** Are you _serious_?!

 **Girl:** I thought you were telling us how you met _**dad**_!

 **Future Penny (VO):** (chuckles) Ohh, ho-ho, this is gonna be fun.


	2. Friends

**CHAPTER 2 – FRIENDS**

* * *

 **2030**

 _(Penny is talking to Neil, the young teenage boy, in the middle of the night out on the streets.)_

 _ **Future Penny (VO):**_ _Kids, there are a lot of things I don't remember anymore about being a kid just like you. But there's one thing I'll never forget._

* * *

 _(Ted and Tracy's home. The two of them are frantically getting dressed and on the phone with the police after finding out their daughter has sneaked out.)_

 **Ted:** Keys, keys! Where are the keys?

 **Tracy:** I got them, honey, let's go!

(They rush out the house)

* * *

 _(Penny and Neil are in his car, he is driving and she's smiling.)_

 _ **Future Penny (VO):**_ _It's something my dad had taught me. Something he heard from his mom, who I think heard it from_ _ **her**_ _mom._

(Penny's phone keeps vibrating)

 **Penny:** Oh my god, it's them again.

 **Neil:** How about you take it this time?

 **Penny:** I-I don't know.

 **Neil:** They're gonna be pissed no matter how long you drag this out.

(Penny sighs in frustration)

 **Penny:** Yeah.

 _ **Future Penny (VO):**_ _Nothing good ever happens after 2 A.M._

(The clock on the car visibly says 2:00am now)

(Penny finally answers her phone)

 **Penny:** (sighs) Hello?

* * *

 _(Ted's car. Tracy is driving and Ted is on the phone next to her._

 **Ted:** Oh, _**hello**_?! Really? As in, you have _**no**_ idea why we're calling you?! No-no, no, I don't wanna hear it. You are so _**beyond**_ grounded, missy. And turning off Location Services on your phone is such a lame, boring trick, honey. We can still track you. We've got the _**police**_ coming after ya, Penny. What the _**hell**_ were you thinking, missy?! You better tell all your friends this is the last time you'll see them…all year!

(Pause)

 **Ted:** (looks at the phone) She hung up.

 **Tracy:** (sarcastically) Gee, I wonder why.

 **Ted:** What, I was good.

 **Tracy:** We _literally_ just talked about this 2 minutes ago.

 **Ted:** Did I go off book?

(Tracy shoots him a look.)

* * *

 **2 minutes earlier**

 **Ted:** (phone to his ear) Still not picking up.

 **Tracy:** Ok, can we go through this one more time? Things not to say?

 **Ted:** (sighs, rolls his eyes) "You are so grounded", "Location Services", the police and not seeing your friends for a year.

 **Tracy:** _And_?

 **Ted:** (sighs again) Calling her 'missy'.

 **Tracy:** Good job.

(Tracy smiles)

* * *

 **back to present time**

 **Ted:** How are you so calm about this?

 **Tracy:** Because! How many times did _you_ sneak out when you were a kid? And get caught? Now, things are different, Pooh Bear. We can literally know where they are and what they're doing every second of the day. Besides, I'm not worried. I know Penny is just acting out because of Riley. He really hurt her. Boys can be mean.

 **Ted:** (sighs) I wish someone told me having a teenage daughter was gonna be this hard.

 **Tracy:** Oh, yeah? What would you have done differently?

 **Ted:** Lock her in her room, get her home-schooled and tell her there is no world beyond those four walls.

 **Tracy:** (smiles) Ooh, I like Barbaric Ted.

 **Ted:** No, you do not get to be turned on by this!

 **Tracy:** Not fair! It's not every day I get to see BT.

 **Ted:** A: I hate that you're calling it that, and B: I hate that I know it stands for Barbaric Ted.

(Tracy smiles again)

* * *

 _(Ted and Tracy's home. Ted, Tracy and Penny are returning home after midnight.)_

 **Penny:** I'm going to bed.

 **Ted:** Oh yeaaah, sure, 'cause that's how it works. You get to do whatever you want, whenever you want.

 **Penny:** Dad, do you really wanna have a fight at 2:30 in the morning?

 **Ted:** I do.

 **Tracy:** Yeah, me too, missy.

(Ted turns to Tracy and smiles)

 **Ted:** (to Tracy) I'm so proud of you.

 **Tracy:** Can we sit down and just have a little talk?

 **Penny:** Do I have a choice?

 **Ted and Tracy:** (simultaneously) Not really.

(Penny angrily sits at the couch, with Ted and Tracy joining in)

 **Ted:** Honey, if anyone here knows about breakups, it's me. You've heard the horror stories I've told you about dating. Almost every single time, the frustration and the devastation you feel after the break-up isn't because of the person himself. Or the fact that it marks the end of a relationship. We feel angry because…we feel replaceable.

(Penny starts to tear up, looks away)

 **Ted:** And there's absolutely _**nothing**_ worse than feeling replaceable. In any aspect of life, whether it's personal or professional or otherwise. We long for affection, for attention. It's why we're here. It's why we're on this planet, to find someone who can love us and _**know**_ that they can't hurt us. That feeling, of wanting to be loved, if that's gone then what's the point? So embrace it. Love the fact that you still want to find it. Because without it, you'll be lost.

(Penny starts to cry now)

 **Penny:** (voice cracking) I just—I hate it. I hate feeling this way. I hate that I have to go to school on Monday and see him. I hate that I think about him, that I still love him even after everything he did to me, even after humiliating me and rejecting me. I just…don't understand myself. I don't understand why I feel this way and why I can't stop it.

 **Tracy:** Honey, honey…don't blame yourself. I'm not gonna tell you that we've been there before, your father and me, and that every single person in this world goes through this once and twice and over 20 times in his or her lifetime. Because that doesn't matter. You're feeling this way and it hurts and it sucks. And your pain? That's the most important thing in this room.

(Penny, still tearing up, looks up at her mom)

 **Tracy:** I know what it's like to lose someone and have to get up the next morning and think "how am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to talk to these people who have no idea what I'm going through?" Trust me, it is only during _**this**_ time that you realize what's important to you. The friends that stick by you right now? Those are the people that matter. Whether they're from school, or someone you talk to on the internet every day, if they care now then they care.

(Pause)

(Ted rubs Penny's head)

 **Ted:** Feeling any better, kiddo?

 **Penny:** (nods) Thank you guys, so much.

(They all embrace in a passionate hug)

 **Penny:** I'm sorry for sneaking out. It won't happen again.

 **Ted:** Aw, sweetie, we want you to talk to us next time. Your mother was _**freaking**_ out!

(Tracy scoffs and glares at Ted)

 **Tracy:** I don't have the energy to even respond to that right now.

 **Ted:** (to Penny) By the way, who _**was**_ that guy you were in the car with?

 **Penny:** I-I don't know. Just some guy. I doubt I'll ever see him again.

* * *

 _(Montage begins)_

 **the year 2032**

 _(Ted and Tracy's living-room. The doorbell rings. Tracy answers.)_

 **Tracy:** Awwww, look at you, so handsome!

(Neil is in a tuxedo and has a corsage with him)

(Tracy starts taking pictures of him)

 **Neil:** (smiles shyly) Thank you, Mrs. Mosby. Is she ready?

(Ted walks in with Penny from her room. She is beautifully dressed in a prom dress and smiling)

 **Ted:** (smiles) She's ready.

 **Tracy:** Have fun, you guys!

 **Penny:** Bye!

* * *

 **2036**

 _(Penny and Neil are standing next to each other in their graduation gowns, along with several other of their friends. Their gowns have the words Wesleyan University written on them)_

(Ted and Tracy are taking pictures with their phones)

 **Ted:** Alright, everyone, on 3. 1, 2—

(Everyone throws their caps behind them)

* * *

 **2045**

 _(Outside wedding. The groom and bride are kissing while everyone in the crowd stands up and claps for them.)_

 _(The groom is revealed to be Neil as the kiss is over and he smiles at her)_

 **Neil:** I love you.

 _(Then, the bride is revealed and it's a random woman we've never seen before)_

 **Bride:** I love you too.

 _(Penny, standing by Neil's side, pokes her head in)_

 **Penny:** (smiling) And I love you both!

(Neil and the bride laugh, and the three embrace in a hug)

 **Neil:** (to Penny) Best best man ever.

(A large group of friends joins them in the hug)

* * *

 **2047**

 _(A living room. Neil is devastated, sobbing and sitting on the couch with tissues in his hands. The clock behind him reads 2:00 AM)_

(Penny takes a seat next to him and puts an arm around him)

 **Penny:** I'm so sorry for your loss. She was… She was always smiling. That's something I always noticed about her.

 **Neil:** (chokes) That's true. (sighs) Thank you, Penny, for being here. It means a lot to me that you could fly over here at this hour.

 **Penny:** Hey, if you ever need to talk about this—

 **Neil:** I know, I can always count on you. Bestie.

 **Penny:** I know what it's like to lose a parent. Especially when they're torn away from you sooner than you expected.

(Neil nods)

 **Penny:** And you have an amazing wife and an _adorable_ baby. You can get through this.

(The two embrace in a passionate hug)

FADE OUT

* * *

 **END**

 _Yeah, I wanted to start the mystery and the heartbreak right away this time._


	3. Love Story

**CHAPTER 3 – LOVE STORY**

* * *

 _(Penny's room. 15 year-old Penny is sitting on her bed with her phone in her hands as Tracy walks in.)_

 **Tracy:** Can I come in?

 **Penny:** Yeah. What's up?

(Tracy sits on the bed next to her)

 **Tracy:** Just wanted to see how you were doing today. Your dad is doing his crossword, don't you wanna help him out?

 **Penny:** (grins) Nah, not in the mood.

(Tracy sighs)

 **Tracy:** You can talk to me, Penny. I'm your mom. It's just you and me in this room right now.

(Pause)

 **Tracy:** And I know being a teenager can be tough. It's always been, always will be.

 **Penny:** It's—it's not…just _that_ , mom.

 **Tracy:** Then what is it? Are you still thinking about that boy?

 **Penny:** (groans) Yes! Yes, of course I'm still thinking about _that boy_ , mom! I'm not gonna stop overnight! (gets up and starts moving across the room) And it's not just about him, or me being a teenager. Do you have any idea what it's like to grow up with parents who literally have _the_ greatest love story of all time? To be reminded me of their epic life together, every single day?

 **Tracy:** (shakes her head) Honey, honey… Come here. (Penny sits back next to her and Tracy caresses her hair) You _know_ how much your father and I struggled to…to find each other. To fall in love. You know the whole story, please don't make me tell it again.

 **Penny:** (tearing up) No, I know. I know. I don't know, maybe it's because Dad told us…everything the other night. How you guys met and just—all of it. It messed with my head. I want that.

 **Tracy:** But sweetie—

 **Penny:** I know, I'm too young and dumb to have it all figured out by now, but it makes me wonder. How did you know?

 **Tracy:** (looks at her) How did I know what?

 **Penny:** That you love Dad. What was it? Did he…take you on a trip somewhere? Was it…bonding over a traumatic experience? How did you _know_ that you love him and you wanted him for the rest of your life?

(Tracy takes a deep breath)

 **Tracy:** Well…it was… (clears throat) It's not what you'd expect.

(Penny looks at her, confused)

 **Tracy:** So, we were only just going out for a while and at that time, I lived in this apartment uptown. I had a neighbor… Joanne, my next-door neighbor. She was… Joanne was different. She would be _extremely_ nice and friendly one day, and the next day she'd just go crazy on me. Call me names, lash out, jump, even tried to hit me once.

 **Penny:** (laughs) No way.

 **Tracy:** (smiles) Yeah, Joanne…oh, she was something else. (clears throat) And your dad I…we would be texting—it was a big thing back in 2013—every single night before bed.

 **Penny:** You mean on the nights you weren't spending together.

 **Tracy:** Exactly.

(Penny chuckles)

 **Tracy:** So, I used to talk to him about Joanne. Oddly enough, her name never came up at dinner or lunch or whenever we're at MacLarens with the guys. She was someone I thought about after your father dropped me off. So, I told him about her. A lot. Every night before bed, I would vent: Joanne did this, Joanne did that, Joanne was _crazy_ today, Joanne invited me for brunch tomorrow—oh, brunch: also a thing back then.

 **Penny:** (makes a face) Ew.

 **Tracy:** Until one day… (Penny sits up) We were at MacLarens, all of us, the whole gang. And your dad was getting drinks for us, and he had the beers in his hand, was passing them out to everyone. As he sat down, he looked at me and said "oh by the way, what's new with Joanne today?". (smiling now) And it was the weirdest thing because, at that moment, I realized I've never heard him say that word before. That name. _Joanne_.

(Pause)

 **Tracy:** It's the strangest thing, but something about hearing this guy say that word… I was in love with it. With _how_ he says it. _Joanne_. And I remember, I couldn't stop smiling. This is a name I'd never heard him say before…not out-loud, not ever. And I was just _riveted_ by it. I asked him again because…well, obviously, I got distracted, couldn't even remember what he said, and then he goes again "Joanne. What's new with her?"

(Penny starts smiling widely now too)

 **Tracy:** And the smile…I just—(chuckles gently) I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop myself. Why was I obsessed with how this guy was saying this word? It's such a trivial thing to be in love with, and it made me feel…all kinds of things. But at that moment, I realized, "okay, Tracy, this is it. You're in love with Ted."

 **Penny:** And…didn't that scare you? Weren't you terrified?

 **Tracy:** (scoffs) Terrified? God no. (chuckles) It was a transcendent moment for me. I _loved_ admitting to myself at that time, in the bar, at that exact moment…that I love this man. It's not scary. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's beautiful, actually. But see, here's the thing.

(Penny swallows her throat)

 **Tracy:** I wasn't _looking_ for it. You don't go out _chasing_ after this moment of clarity. This…moment where you realize that you love someone, it comes on its own. It shocks you, it shakes every single part of you, tests you, but it comes randomly. In a person's name. Or maybe…I don't know, maybe in a haircut. Or in the way they-they put on their glasses. It could come in the most strangest way. But it happens to everyone, to all of us. And it'll happen to you too.

(Penny smiles)

 **Penny:** Thanks, mom.

 **Tracy:** Ah, I love you, kiddo.

 **Penny:** (rolls her eyes) Love you too, mom.

(Tracy gets up to leave)

 **Tracy:** You're gonna have a great love story too. I promise.

(Penny looks at her and smiles)

* * *

 **the year 2045**

 _(MacLarens. A much older Penny and her friend Neil are sitting in a booth.)_

 **Neil:** What is this place?

 **Penny:** (looking around, smiling) My parents used to come here a lot. It's where they always used to hang out.

 **Neil:** Oh yeah? That's so cool. Kinda figures, anyway, the whole thing _screams_ "old".

 **Penny:** (chuckles) Yeah. I like old. I can't _wait_ to be old.

 **Neil:** You and me both.

 **Penny:** Yeah, right! Says the guy who almost cried at their birthday a few months ago!

(They both laugh)

 **Penny:** So? Tell me everything! How are the wedding plans going along?

 **Neil:** Ahh, they're great. It's all great. We're very excited. _She_ doesn't care about all the—you know, the little details and the planning and all that. But it's alright, it's alright, I'm more than capable of taking care of that.

 **Penny:** (chuckles) Yeah. I never figured she's the Bridezilla type.

 **Neil:** Yeah, I think it's me. I'm going Groomzilla on her.

 **Penny:** (laughs) Oh my god, Neil. I feel for her, seriously. Can I-can I warn her?

(They both laugh gently)

 **Neil:** I'm so glad to be back in the city. (sighs) I miss New York. (has a sip of his beer) Mmm, and this beer. God, I miss American beer.

 **Penny:** (laughing) Oh my god, did you just—did you use _both_ hands for that glass?

 **Neil:** (chuckles shyly) Yeah, it's how I always drink from a glass.

(Neil grabs his glass of beer with both hands and brings it up to his mouth, takes a sip while shooting Penny a look)

 **Penny:** No way! Oh man, that's so…

(She pauses, keeps smiling _widely_ , for a very long time while still staring at Neil as he sips then puts his drink back on the table)

(She takes a deep breath, tries to shake it off)

 **Penny:** (clears throat) Umm, so you were saying. Groomzilla?

 **Neil:** Yeah, actually, hold that thought. I'm gonna grab me another drink.

(He holds up his glass once again with both hands and gulps everything then heads to the bar)

(Penny keeps looking at him from a distance, unable to stop smiling.)

(Then…)

(Realization breaks on her face)

(Then, to herself, gently…)

 **Penny:** _Crap_.

* * *

 _I like trying out different formats every now and then, so this is going to be a lot different from my previous work. I'll try to include Luke more, but I kinda like exploring Penny for now! Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!_


End file.
